Of Plasma Guns And Punches
by InTheDarkestHowers
Summary: A mechanic living in Z city has the unfortunate luck of living next to everyone's favorite bald hero even before he became one. Not to mention that she likes making Plasma weapons in her free time. The Villains and Hero's association wont know what hit them. ( Pairing's are undecided for right now. )
1. Chapter 1

**Of Plasma Guns And Punches**

 **A/N: Huh, I actually didn't mean to start this but it wouldn't stop bugging me so hear is a One Punch Man story. First I have to say that when I start a story I will not abandon it. I may take forever to update it but it will eventually update. The only exceptions so far are My KHR stories that are on hold until I rewrite them. That will not happen for a while though. This story will have no set update schedule and may take a while for me to update due to three other stories that I am currently writing. Now that that is over on to the story.**

 **Chapter One: The Mechanic**

"- Special Announcement! A demon level threat is in Z city! I repeat a Demon level threat is in Z city! Please evacuate to the shelter!" A TV blared loudly in a sparsely furnished apartment echoing in the large open room. Blue hair trickled down the necked back of a woman as she lay face down on her futon clothed only in her undergarments. Equally light blue eyes glanced over to the screen of the electronic device as the young woman stretched and rolled over to her side. A low groan escaped as her back popped loudly.

"Again? Man, This is the third time this week." The blue haired woman stated as she popped up onto her elbow and glanced out of her balcony seeing smoke poured out of the newer section of Z city. Long bangs fell into rather apathetic eyes as she sighed and sat up. "Better get my kit ready. People are going to be blowing up my phone as soon as that asslick is taken care of." and with that the woman proceeded to get dressed. This was rather normal for her you see. Tetsuya Kiyoko was a repairman (or rather woman) and mechanic living in one of the most invaded cities in the world. Z City was a hot spot of weird shit. Monsters, Aliens, Mad Scientists you name it, it's probably already happened here. Tetsu was rather use to it and would only sigh and proceed to head for her bunker that she had personally made when she saw something coming her way.

This time however it was a given that whatever it was the thing would be stopped before it reached her door step. After all the next door neighbor had a habit of punching things out of existence so she tended to not worry about it. Sliding her black canvas cargo pants on the young woman took the time to glance in the mirror and give herself a once over. Black and silver hoodie on and her head did not look like she slept in a wind tunnel the night before so she deemed herself to be presentable. Stomping into her combat boots Tetsuya grabbed her keys and headed out.

"Hey, Tetsu what's up?" A voice spoke up from the door beside hers. Dull blue eyes blinked and slid over to take in her only neighbor. A bald man in his mid twenties stood there in a rater outrageous git up. This was her fashion blind buddy from next door Saitama. A small smile quirked her lips as she took in the loud yellow jumpsuit and the red gloves and boots. Blue eyes gleamed in amusement when the white cape behind him fluttered in the small amount of wind in the open hallway.

"Ah, Getting ready for the work that will be called in soon. You know how it is." Her low voice would have sounded seductive on anyone else, she however just sounded perpetually deadpan. Kinda like her face most of the time actually. The man gave a nod. "Going to go punch something?" She asked as she locked up. Not that it was really necessary in the abandoned section of town but, better safe than sorry.

"Yes, Some alien or something is blowing up the city. Best to go take care of it." Saitama said as he followed her down to the ground floor where Tetsuya grabbed her motorbike and hopped on to it. Checking her fule gage and then the side bags Tetsu gave a nod when she found everything the way she left it and then waved at the man who was looking over to the other part of the city.

"I'm going to grab my tools from my bunker. See you in a bit I guess." Tetsuya said as she shoved the key into the ignition. Saitama nodded and then got ready to take off himself. Setting himself up in a sprinter's pose.

"OK, See you around Kiddo." and he was off cracking the sidewalk while he was at it. The blue haired woman gave a sigh of annoyance and then started the odd looking bike. She was going to have to fix that later she just knew it. The Nineteen year old took off down the deserted street and headed for her little broken down shop that housed a four level monster of a bunker underneath it. What could she say, her family had like being thorough.

 _~~~~~ Five Days Later, Z City, Apartment 3C ~~~~~_

Tetsuya stretched her arms upwards as she sat at a low table in her living room and gave a hum of contentment when her back popped loudly. Her long icy hair was in a high tail and looped up into a loose bun while her slim fingers were stained with grease. Giving a loud sigh shifting blue eyes glanced down at the small machine that sat in front of her. It was a rather complicated computer that one of her clients was going to toss out when she told him just how much it would cost to repair it after the shear insanity that was the city being destroyed once again. Honestly you think that people would be use to it by now but humans now days were rather ostrich like she supposed. Taping at the power key Tetsu smirked as the laptop screen booted up and showed the home page. Nodding to herself the young woman powered it down and closed it. She would give it to her neighbor tomorrow, Saitama had been complaining that his laptop had died a horrible death via his fist some weeks ago.

Scratching at the back of her head the blue haired woman glanced at her clock and sighed in annoyance when she saw that it was only one in the afternoon. Lately Tetsuya had not been able to sleep all that good and had been waking up at odd hours in the morning. This particular morning she had woken at five am and had not been able to go back to sleep prompting her to start working on anything and everything that she could get her hands on. Now most of her pet projects were finished and she had little to work on. One had been a plasma cannon that looked like an inconspicuous tube that was only a foot long and three inches in diameter. It could also fire a beam of plasma over five hundred feet. Tetsuya huffed and picked up her other pet project. It was something that looked like a handle of a knife or sword handle. This could make a plasma sword though it was still just a prototype and had a bad habit of blowing up if used for to long. Maybe she could work on it? She didn't have work today after all having finished it the day before. She nodded her blue haired head and started grabbing her tools. At Least she wouldn't be so bored…

 _~~~~~ Meanwhile On Saitama's Balcony ~~~~~_

Saitama sat watering his catus blandly watching the soil soak up the water. He blinked slightly as the buzz of a bug came to his ears. Dead looking eyes slid slightly down to his hand as the blood sucking bug landed on it. He slapped at it causing a minor shock wave the travel through the air and displaces some of the water from the watering can. He slightly lifted his slapping hand and… the rather resilient mosquito buzzed out. His eyebrow twitched, and so began the epic battle between Saitama the strongest man on earth and a mosquito…. With the bug winning.

 _~~~~~ Back In Tetsuya's Apartment ~~~~~_

The female mechanic blinked and turned to her balcony as she heard the sound of small shockwaves of sound coming from the outside. Blinking large blue eyes she just shrugged and then turned back to the plasma sword she was working on. It was probably her neighbor again. A sudden announcement from the almost mute TV made her pause and turn up the volume.

"- I repeat a swarm of monstrous mosquitoes has invaded Z City, please stay indoors or if out head to the nearest shelter! This is a demon level threat, Please stay indoors or In a shelter!" The news caster started with a slightly panicked voice. Tetsuya blinked and then listened as alarms started to blare in the populated part of the city. She huffed and then reached over to an odd remote that sat to the right of her. Picking it up the young woman pressed the large red button on top of it and suddenly thick metal blinds slid over her windows and balcony. After the last of the sutters slid shut she pressed the button under the red one which was a amber color. Her TV sputtered for a second until the screen turned to four quarters and started to show the most prominent ways into the abandoned section of Z City. The blue haired woman frowned when she saw movement from one entrance. Tetsuya hit another button on the remote and then the one screen with movement took over the whole TV. A young male of about maybe eaghteen or nineteen years old was walking into the city looking around with caution as he did so. Tetsuya blinked and then zoomed in slightly a breath of surprised air escaping her when she saw the boy completely. He was a cyborg. Her normally apathetic eyes widened and her mouth fell open in a slight O. She had never seen such a advanced one! He looked almost entirely human! The one's that she had seen in the Hero's association where all bulky and not all that human like. Some that she had talked to said that it was one of the things that made the transition all that harder. The young woman wondered just who did the work on the boy. Tetsuya hummed when she realised that the man had turned and looked directly at her camera. She pressed a button and sent a signal that basically stated that it was just a counter measure for monsters and the teen turned away striding into the abandoned City.

She frowned and grabbed her computer turning it on quickly and inputting a series of codes turning on the full monitoring system that she had put into place when she had moved into the city. A red Warning sign popped up almost immediately and under it a orange one blared 'Monster Detected!' in large letters. Her frown deepening the young woman tipped in another code and an image came online. Tetsuya blinked and then felt her face fall into a blank look. There was a monster all right… a female blood sucking one. She snorted as some innuendos slid into her mind.

Taking a look at the monster the young woman frowned and tapped on a icon on the screen. A red light started blinking to show that it was recording the images. She had just seen the young cyborg slide into the picture range and she wanted to know just what was going on.

It would be an interesting twenty minutes.

 **A/N: And this is the end of this chapter. I don't know when I'll actually put this up but I imagine that it won't be worked on as fast as my other stories. This is something that quite frankly is an outlet for my current frustration with being stuck on my other stories and the lack of good fanfiction for One Punch Man. That being said, If anyone has any good recomendations please tell me. Anyway, thank you for reading and please favorite and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Plasma Guns And Punches**

 **A/N: Hey, I have been reading a great OC story for One Punch Man called Maelstrom. If you like good a good Original Character story this is one you should read. Anyway, I decided to start on this as I am currently a little stuck on my other ones. So now on to the story.**

 **Chapter Two: It's A Sob Story…**

Tetsuya snorted as she watched her currently nude neighbor bitch slap the bug lady into the side of a building. She started laughing in earnest when she managed to overhear Saitama tell the cyborg that 'Bugs Suck.' Still snorting she closed down the window and stopped the recording. Laying her head on the low table in front of her she closed her icy blue eyes and hummed lowly. The fight had been an interesting show. The cyborg boy was rather reckless and he did not seem to be all that interested in making sure that no one was in the crossfire. He also did not take much of an interest in being careful with his own life. Sighing the young woman sat up and opened her eyes as she pulled her cell phone out. Tapping the back of it in thought for a moment before she sighed once more and slid her finger down the touch screen of the phone unlocking it. Scrolling through the numbers her finger hovered over one specific one. Tilting her head she bit her lip and then tapped it. It rang for a second before someone picked up.

"Hello Dr. Kuseno, I have a recording that you might be interested in."

"...! …..?"

"Ha, Yes It's me. No, It's not about that. I just happened to catch that young man that you saved doing something stupid. Thought you might like to know."

"...?"

"Hmmm, Uh huh. I'll send it to you right away. Oh, I think I need someone to check some calculations for me would you be up for it?"

"... … ….."

"Ok, I'll send it with the video. Hah, yeah sure you can see the files for it, not like anyone will ever use it."

"... …"

"Alright, Thank you again. Good buy."

Tetsuya hung up the phone and sighed as she booted up the computer once more. Glancing at the time she hummed and started on her e-mail. She would have to start lunch soon. Cracking her knuckles the young woman pulled her hair out of it's tail and re tied it into a higher one. Standing after she sent the e-mail Tetsuya put away all of her little projects and moved to start lunch. As she moved to the kitchen the woman paused by her wall that she shared with her punch happy naybor and knocked on it.

"What?" A deadpan voice called from the other apartment.

"I'm starting lunch you want any?" she asked moving to the kitchen to start the food.

"Sure. I have to do some grocery shopping tomorrow anyway…. I'm out of everything." Saitama answered back.

"Ok, It will be done in about an half hour."

After the through the wall conversation Tetsuya slid a cast iron wok onto the stainless steel oven starting up the burner as she went. Opening the matching refrigerator she took out some pre cooked rice and tofu. Setting it next to the stove the young woman then picked up an onion and some bell peppers from the crisper pausing a second and then grabbing out some shiitake mushrooms. Closing the large door to the refrigerator she gently set the veggies and mushrooms down next to the rice. Checking the temp of the Wok the young woman nodded and poured in a small bit of cooking oil turning the Wok slightly as she did so, as to cover the whole surface. As the oil heated up she quickly chopped the mushrooms and bell peppers along with the onion. Checking the oil and seeing that it was bubbling Tetsuya scraped in the tofu and then the chopped food two minutes later stirring it around for some time. Turning the heat down she moved the wok back and then pulled out another pan adding a bit of oil and then the rice as soon as the oil was hot. Stirring the rice she let it brown a little and then added in the soy sauce. Waiting a moment she let the rice soak up the sauce and then turned the stove off. Plating it up she put it on her small table and smirked as her apartment door opened.

"Hey," Saitama said as he walked in waving at her as he did so. "Smells a hell of a lot better than your mother's cooking." Tetsuya snorted and sat at the table after setting down the tea and the kettle.

"That's not a hard thing to do." She said as she waited for him to sit down. "Dad was always the cook. Even then though…" Tetsuya trailed off as a half remembered dinner slid into her mind from the dark recesses of her memories. Her mother had set fire to the stove and her father had put it out and then made some stir fry on an old military stove. She smiled softly and took a bite of the food. It was almost like his, just without being half burnt. A sweat drop slid down the back of her head. Her parents might have been technical geniuses but they couldn't do anything normal ( like cooking for instance ) for the life of them.

"So… Any new monster that I haven't heard of yet encountered this week?" Tetsuya asked as she gulped down some tea after eating a large portion of her food. Saitama paused in his eating and swallowed his food.

"Well I have a feeling that you know about the bug incident… Ah, there was one mad scientist who turned his muscle bound brother into a giant." He said after rubbing his chin in thought. Tetsuya blinked and then thought back for a moment remembering something about that in the paper from a while ago.

"Ah yah, I remember hearing about that. King took credit for that I think…" She muttered as she sipped at her tea. Saitama who had gone back to eating didn't seem to hear her. Just as well if he had he might have gotten annoyed about it. She sighed and finished her tea going back to eating after refilling her cup. Saitama had know her and her family for years. About ten or so actually, His father had worked for hers before both families had been caught up in a freak accident with a insane robot of some sort that was on a warpath and going after any cybertronics scientist in the area. Saitama had been twenty at the time while Tetsuya had only been fourteen and still in college as was normal for her family. Her parents will allowed her to live by herself but Saitama had managed to get her to move into the apartment next door so he could keep an eye on her. That's how she came to live next door to her crazy neighbor.

"Sooo, What's This I hear about an apprentice?" She asked slyly. Saitama choked on his rice.

"DAMN IT DON'T BRING THAT UP!"

Some smaller monsters hiding in z city ran at the noise from the apartment building.

 _~~~~~ The Next Day, Early Morning ~~~~~_

Tetsuya was deep asleep drooling just a bit on her futon as she lay stretched out on her back. A sudden shout from the hallway made her flinch and blink awake. Dull blue eyes slid to her door as she listened to Saitama growled and complained to somebody. Huffing the young woman blew a strand of her bangs out of her eyes and stretched arching her back as the blanket fell down her form. A bright electric blue slip with black lace was stretched across her chest and hips as she did so. Sighing as her back popped she sat up and slid a hand through her tangled locks in annoyance. Some of her bangs stuck up as if she had glued them that way. Clicking her tongue in annoyance Tetsuya climbed to her feet and began to get ready. As she put up her futon up and began to get ready she paused and frowned as she heard another voice coming from next door. Shrugging the young woman finished her morning routine of a shower and other morning absolutions.

Sometime latter Tetsuya was standing in front of her closet and staring in at the clothing hanging on the rod and lying folded on the shelving in it. Humming she slid a hand over some of her shirts and then grabbed a short black mini skirt. As she slid on the silvery button up sleeveless shirt a faint scar that was in the dead center of her sternum made her pause and shut her eyes in pained remembrance. The day that her parents had died didn't leave her unscathed ether. She could still feel the phantom taste of blood clogging her throat and filling her mouth. Inhaling sharply she buttoned up the shirt quickly and opened her eyes. The shirt's tales slid over the matty fabric of her skirt creating an interesting image. Grabbing some thigh high black socks with silver butterfly imprints she slid them on and walked quickly out of her living room/bedroom and into her kitchen. She then began to make some omelets with the eggs that she had left. Falling into a soothing rhythm Tetsuya lost herself in thoughts of new inventions.

 _~~~~~ Fifteen Minutes Later ~~~~~_

Tetsuya hummed as she gathered the platter of omelets and headed over to her neighbors. Saitama had asked if she would mind making breakfast for the both of them yesterday after lunch. She had just nodded and told him that she still had eggs to use. Standing just beside her door she slid on a pair of slim boots and balanced the tray on her arm opening her door as she went. Tetsuya then closed her door and walked over to the door next to hers. Knocking on it for a second she waited until a distinct 'Come In!' was shouted and opened the door. Shutting the door after entering she reached down and slid her boots off her feet as she balanced the tray of food on one arm. As she sat her boots on the small footwear storage container she felt a stair fall on her. Blinking large blue eyes she glanced up only to catch the gaze of the cyborg from the day before. She blinked once more and then gave him a nod glancing behind him afterwards. Saitama looked like he was a second away from losing it and screaming at the teen. She smirked.

"Breakfast!" Tetsuya held up the platter of omelets as she walked into the room. The bald man snorted and waved her over to the low table where he and the blond teen where sitting. The blond man just blinked and then turned around abruptly.

"Master," Tetsuya snorted a laugh as she sat at the table and watched Saitama twitch as he went to gather plates. "Is this the girl you spoke of earlier?" He asked giving the blue headed woman a slightly suspicious look. Tetsuya just gave him a blank one in return. The twenty something year old came back with some plates and chopsticks along with another cup of tea. He set it down and gave the other man an equally blank look.

"Yep, Knew the brat sense she was in her diapers." Said girl gave him a brief glare, she had been four when his parents started working with hers. Definitely out of the diaper stage. "Believe me, Kid wouldn't do anything unethical unless you where the robot who wrecked Z city then she might just take you apart and have an unhealthy amount of fun doing so…. I might help actually…" Saitama muttered as he stuck a piece of his omelet in his mouth. The blond glanced between the two and then shrugged, starting to eat the meal that they had put in front of him. After breakfast was finished the trio sat at the table and listened to Genos go off on a rant or something…. Tetsuya stopped listening after five minutes and was writing down ideas and design that she wanted to make later. Genos of course did not notice at all as he was so caught up in his tale of woe. Saitama meanwhile was twitching something awful. Tetsuya glanced up and caught sight of the twitching she then put her hands over her ears. This was going to be loud.

"KEEP IT UNDER FORTY WORDS OR LESS!" rang though the apartment building once more startling the monsters around into running away.

 **A/N: And that's the end of chapter two… I hope you liked it. If you have ideas for the pairing please leave it in your review. Now, Saitama has known Tetsuya sense she was four. He knew her parents for ten years before they died. I'm not to sure if I was clear with that so yah, he has known her for fifteen years total. More of Tetsuya's past will come to light later in the story. Thank you for reading and please favorite and review!**


	3. AN

**A/N: Sorry for this but as of today I am putting everything on hold. Two days ago I went to my dentist only to find out that I needed to get surgery to take out five teeth. For over a week I have been in constant pain in my right jaw and ear. Come to find out that I have two infections. One in the bone and the other in the actual tooth. One of which is my wisdom tooth. So come tomorrow I will be in surgery. Thankfully I will be asleep while they remove the teeth but afterwords I imagine I will be in considerable pain so I don't think I will be typing for a while. After a month or so a new chapter should be up. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
